Paper Hearts
by Okamidemon
Summary: Little paper hearts... Little hearts to the one you hold dear. KiddLaw fanfiction! POV: Kidd!


Every single evening, only the pitter patter of the falling rain could be heard as big drops of water hit the large window, filling the warm room that was on the other side with a soft tapping. One could not see too much of what was inside the room, however, people passing by the house in the evening could always see a tall slender man sitting at his desk. His dark ink black hair would cover his eyes when he looked downwards at whatever he was doing. Sometimes, if one was lucky, they would be able to see him turn his head upwards and gaze into the flint grey sky, that was much like the color of his own eyes though they're more of a fossil grey than flint.

The window's placement was above the desk he sat at, making it so that people passing by could not see what he was doing. Even if someone could see inside, they could probably care less about what someone else was doing.

After some time, he would look back behind himself as if someone had come into the room. He then would get up from his chair and walk out of the window's view, leaving the warmth of the room behind him. Now, the quiet streets were once again, boring.

 **.**

I stare at the six-paned window of the house from across the street of the cafe as I take a sip of warm hot chocolate, it's raining again. Setting my cup down, I sigh as I brush back my red hair, slipping off the black head band, and ruffling my hair before putting the band back on. Adjusting my crimson red rain jacket, I get up from my seat, quickly finish my cup of hot chocolate, and give the empty cup to the waitress as I walk out into the rain.

Staring at the dripping rain that falls from the extended roof of the cafe, I sigh and reach for the black umbrella resting on my left side. Taking a step out onto the wet sidewalk, I open up the umbrella and glance at the large window across the street. He isn't here today.

I let out a sigh and begin walking down the wet sidewalk, tilting the umbrella back slightly to look at the flint tinted sky. Every single day I come to this place just to see him, yet I never see him leave the house, leaving me to wonder if he ever comes outside. I would like to meet him one of these days and ask what it is he's always doing when he sits there hunched over by the window. Letting out another sigh I mumble to myself;

"The hell am I doing?"

Turning my gaze back down, I continue my walk home.

Large puddles cover the ground, which would have reflected the cloudy sky perfectly, if only the falling water droplets did not shatter the reflection. I stop walking and look at the water filled streets, it looks as if the sky-

"Doesn't it look as though the sky has fallen?"

My eyes widen as I hear another voice speak my thoughts exactly, and I turn my gaze over to the source of the voice.

The man's ink black hair is sprinkled with water droplets as his clear grey eyes stare into my red ones. He has a smile across his tanned face, as he lets out a sigh and closes his eyes, laughing softly.

"You must think I'm weird for saying such absurd things like that." The man says.

I stare at the slender man in front of me, he looks familiar… Then it hits me, it's the guy who lives in the house across from the cafe.

I take a deep breath.

"I don't find you weird at all," I say. More like I am captivated.

Grey eyes open and stare at me before the owner hums and turns his body away from the wall and towards me; his smile never fading.

"I seem to have forgotten my umbrella." He says as he points towards the house with the six-paned window, "My house is just over there, will you walk me over?"

I flinch, "Eh? Ah yeah, sure…" I nervously say.

The man wanders over to my side with a smile.

"I guess I should at least introduce myself." He looks up at me, "Good evening, my name is Trafalgar Law. You?"

I tighten my grip on the umbrella's handle, "E-Eustass. Eustass Kidd."

* * *

A/N: . I hope you liked this tiny intro chapter... Please review if able~


End file.
